justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cookbook
The Cookbook is a magical book filled with an infinite number of recipes that can do almost anything. The Cookbook has existed for thousands of years and its intention is simply to be a gift, but it must be used responsibly. The book contains many recipes that can have multiple uses. The recipes are how the powers of the magic spices re harnessed. These magical recipes can do something as little as healing a hurt ankle, to something as serious as freezing time itself! This book is extremely powerful, which is why it requires strong and responsible protectors. The book can do great harm in the wrong hands. It can tear you apart or bring you closer together. Appearance The book has a dark brown leather cover, and on the front of the book, there is the cookbook's symbol in gold. The emblem consists of three ornate pieces of silverware, a fork, knife, and spoon overlapping each other. Inside of the book are thousands upon thousands of pages filled with magical recipes, all of which are frayed and torn on the edges due to the age of the book. History The book was likely to be created some point before the 1500's. It's not known who created it, but clues point to the Traveler, as she is most likely immortal. At first, the book only had two protectors, but after what happened with Chuck, it switched to three, to protect it's future owners from this happening again. And with the show the girls will run into other collectors of the cookbook who came before them. Recipes A * A Guac Through Time B * BFF PBJ * Bitter Truth Truffles * Brain-Boosting Bolognese * Big Mussles and Spinach C * Can't Recall Caramel * Chipper Chocolate Chip Cookie * Chicken-N-Fix-It' * Come Back Kombucha Tea * Concur With Me Cookies * Curse-Breaking Candied Stone Fruit * Cleaving Nut Clusters E * Extract the Magic Mac 'N Cheese * Enchanting apple pie ( search in the search box) F * Find Your Key Lime Pie * Forget Me Garlic Knots * Frost Fig Ice Cream * Funny Bone Baked Beans * Fill-In-The-Bubble Gum G * Genteel Sweet Tea * Go Away Gumbo * Give-Up-What-You-Want Gumdrops H * Hazelnut Healing tart I *I Can Recall Caramel Glazed Chicken * If These Walls Could Taco * Itchy Ice Cream J K * Kick-Em-Out Chicken Soup L * Last-Ditch Layer Cake * Lay Waste Lunar Lollipops * Lazy Lasagna * Lemon Lie-m Mints * Lost and Found-ue M * Magnetic Mango Bars * Magnetic Pull-ed Pork Sandwiches * Make-It-Happen Macarons * Make-It-Visible Vinegar Pie * Memory-Enhancing Macarons * Memory ‘Mallows * Mind-Peering Peppermints * Miso-Person's Soup * Move Me Melon Balls * Mulberry Pie N * Nighty Night Noodles * Noteworthy Horchata O * Open Sesame Chicken Kebabs * Off the Trail-Mix P * Pay Attention Potato Chips * Perfect Pixie Parfait * Pho-Tographic Memory (Soup) * Pick-A-Date Dates * Pluot Macarons (Ida's Curse) * Pretty Popular Pancakes * Protein Protection Shake * Preserve-a-Memory Fruit Preserves Q R * Remove the Stain-gus burgers * Root Beer Float away S * Scramble Her Vision Bacon and Eggs * Speed Sprinting Stromboli * Settle the Beef Sandwich * Shut 'em Up Shortcake * Smooth Talker Tapenade * Solve the Clues-Cous * Sour-On-Me Vinaigrette * Speed-up Spinach Soufflé * Spice Detector Simple Syrup * Spill the Beans * Stay Up-Side Down Cake * Stop the Leek Soup * Stylish Tweed Poppy Seed Rolls * Single Serving Cinnamon Brownie Bites * Slow Caramel Turtles T * Talking Twinkies * Take Back Tamarind Juice * Tele-Pâté * Transporting Tartine * Track Fluffy Fluffernutter Cookies * Trust Me Tabouli * Twice-Baked Spicy Do'Over Sole * Tear Down tomato soup * U V W * Wicked Weather Waffly * Walk-In-My-Shoes Schnitzel * Walk through Wall-fles * Wide Awake Beef Wellington X Y Z Category:Items Category:Recipes